End Game
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Dean prepares to face the greatest loss of his life. Story takes place the day before Sam and Dean's confrontation with Lucifer in "Swan Song."


**TITLE:** End Game

**AUTHOR:** Obi the Kid

**SUMMARY:** Dean prepares to face the greatest loss of his life. Story takes place the day before Sam and Dean's confrontation with Lucifer in "Swan Song."

**NOTE:** Although I've been writing for years in other fandoms (Star Wars, Cal Leandros, Ranger's Apprentice), this is my first attempt at Supernatural fiction. Oddly enough, as much as I love the show, I find it hard to write Sam and Dean, although I've been inspired by many of you on who have delved into the SPN world and expanded on the angst filled lives of the Winchesters. Ultimately I hope this story leads to me writing more stories in this fantastic fandom.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters of Sam and Dean Winchester and the world of Supernatural do not belong to me, nor do I make any profit from this story. I'm just here to have fun.

The hotel room settled almost deathly quiet. The only sounds, the soft inhale and exhale of breath echoing gently though the compact space. Neither brother slept. Neither brother spoke. The end game was before them. The ultimate sacrifice was at hand.

Dean knew with all that he was that it was now that he would finally lose the one person he'd tried so hard to protect. He knew he would lose his brother. Sam would either become Lucifer and destroy all of humanity, or he would find the strength to outlast the devil and bury them both in the bottomless fiery pit of hell.

There would be no relief for Dean even if humanity was saved. There would be no victory. To save the world, he would be deprived of the one thing he couldn't bear to lose.

The build up to this point had been difficult and extreme. It had stretched Sam and Dean to the furthest limits of their bond. Pulling them apart in ways they never imagined and only then allowing them to return to each other. Return to family.

Ultimately though, the journey had made them stronger. And now that the end game had come, Dean had reluctantly accepted that the most agonizing and heartbreaking moment of his life was no more than hours away.

The final loss in a life full of loss. Always he remembered his mother killed by the yellow-eyed demon in little Sam's nursery. His his father selling his own soul to that same demon so that Dean's life could be spared. The countless times when he'd lost Sam, only to somehow get him back again. Dean was a lifetime of aching memories. Family lost. One by one. Mom. Dad. Now Sam.

Sam. The one he'd practically raised as they traveled hotel to hotel while Dad hunted. It was his job to keep his little brother – his Sammy – safe. All his life that was the one thing Dean never wavered on. Even when he and Sam were at odds, a part of him was always watching out for his brother. It was who he was. What he was. Always the protector.

That duty would end soon. The one thing, the one job he'd been given, the one thing that had always kept him going – to keep Sammy safe – he could do no more. Lucifer would make certain of that.

So he lay on his motel bed staring at the ceiling, refusing to look over at his brother. Knowing damn well he'd lose it completely if he did. He couldn't afford to lose it. If this 'down with the devil' plan was to work, there could be no weakness.

Sam and Dean had always been each other weakness. Every angel, every demon they'd ever come across knew that and more often than not used it against them.

This time there was no room for weak. This time, he and Sam would have to give everything - and beyond.

The late night and early morning passed slowly, only delaying the inevitable. They dressed and prepared for the day like they would any other, but this time in silence.

The Impala packed, Dean stood next to the driver's side door. A place more comfortably familiar to him than any hotel room could ever be. Sam took his spot at the passenger side, glancing upwards into the cloudless blue sky and taking in a deep breath. A slow release as Dean's eyes finally met his over the roof of the car.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"I think so."

"You can do this, Sam. I know you can. I know you will."

"I won't let you down, Dean. I promise."

"I know you won't."

"End game huh?"

"Finally here. Took it long enough though."

"Well, let's not keep it waiting. I'm ready."

Sam reached down for the door handle when his brother's voice stopped him.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

Nothing else was said. Nothing else had to be said. So much passed between them with a simple look, a simple catching and holding of the eyes - there couldn't and wouldn't be any long drawn out goodbye. And really, it wasn't needed. Words couldn't say what they felt. Words would only weaken their ability to do what needed to be done.

Dean would do anything – give anything – for his brother. And if there was any chance, even the tiniest of chances that Sam could fight against Lucifer, Dean would have to be as focused and as strong as he's ever been.

Because after years of chasing and battling demons and angels and devils…this, finally, was the end game. This was what Sam and Dean had been born for. What they had been trained for.

The final battle to save humanity.

And if humanity would be saved, Dean's world would be torn apart.

As Bobby had asked him not long ago, what was he afraid of – losing? Or losing his brother?

There would be little solace in saving the world when the one person he loved more than his own life was rotting in hell, dying from the inside out as Lucifer stripped him of his body, mind and soul.

Dean's one constant fear throughout his life was losing Sam. And now it would happen. Today. There was no turning back.

Today - was the final part of an extensive, demanding and tormented journey.

Today - was the end game.

Today – was the day that Dean Winchester would lose his brother.

_End._

_July 3, 2010_


End file.
